A known electrical connector assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,515 and comprises, an insulative housing block, conductive signal contacts on the housing block having wire connecting portions for connection to corresponding signal wires of an electrical cable, a ground bus on the housing block having wire connecting portions for connection to corresponding ground wires of the cable, and means for connecting the ground bus and at least one selected signal contact. According to the known connector assembly, the signal wires are routed to corresponding signal contacts along one side of the housing block. The ground wires are routed to a second side of the housing block for connection to corresponding ground contacts.